


Finding Comfort in Your Arms

by mage_989



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Grief/Mourning, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a time when she had lost so much and felt so alone he came for her. A continuation of <i>The One We Can't Have</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Comfort in Your Arms

The sun was out in full force for the funeral, and that just made Uhura’s mood worse. The least the weather could have done was be overcast when she was so miserable, but it was not to be. She sighed heavily, most of the people had moved off and wouldn’t hear her. Still Uhura remained at their grave, alone. Even days later it seemed unreal. But it was the 23rd century not a utopia; natural disasters still happened and loved ones still left without warning through no fault of their own. It had happened to them, and now those left behind had to pick up the pieces of their lives.

It was a beautiful ceremony though, with the hall draped in blue, her mother’s favourite colour. It all ran so smoothly, just as her father always liked things to.

Uhura was glad, in a way, that it was all going the way they would have wanted it, but it was still so much to deal with. There were so many memories to be sorted into boxes, so many relatives to talk to, so much to plan on her own. She was the oldest it was expected of her; and she had been away so long that her family had grown apart. She felt like she didn’t have the right to ask for support from her siblings after five years without them, no matter how much she needed it.

“Uhura?”

She stiffened at the sound of her name. It was only friends and family here. Only her crew called her that, and besides she would recognize that accent anywhere. She turned around to find him standing stiffly at attention, in formal clothes.

“Scotty.”

“I’m sorry I should have called first, but I saw the announcement and I...I had hoped I could help you.”

Without a thought Uhura moved towards him and threw herself into his arms, burying her face in his shoulder she let tears of frustration, loss, and pain roll down her cheeks.

It was a stupid thing to do. She was grieving, not herself, she shouldn't be like this with him, not with the way she still felt. He hugged her back though, and she looked up at him properly to see that he was starting to grow a moustache. It was starting to make him look so different and yet it was still…right for him.

He isn’t right for her though, she knew that’s what her parents would say if they were here. Too many strikes against him. He was too old, too devoted to his job they would say. They would tell her that he wasn’t good enough for their little girl, but they were no longer here now and he was.

“Thank you. You don’t know how much this means to me.”

“I couldn’t let you go through this alone.”

He came without a request, had searched for her and figured it out on his own, so there must be something there, even if it was only friendship. Right now that was more than enough.

So, he held her in his strong arms as she cried at their gravestone and she let him.

The End


End file.
